A New Adventure
by WritingQueen390
Summary: In the year 2027, the DigiDestined are adults now and the torch is passed onto their children. Some of them are happy about this, but some aren't. When Dragomon and Daemon return from the Dark Ocean and Genai offers for them to time travel, the choice to become heroes is fast.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue (Technically): July, 2002**

The hero always wins.

In every single TV show, comic book, movie, video game, or any other kind of made up thing that I've ever seen in my life, the good hero of the story always defeats the evil villain no matter what. It doesn't matter how or why, good ending or bad, or even if even makes sense or not, you just know from the beginning of the story how it's going to end. But the hero only wins because the person who wrote it wanted it that way. It wouldn't be a good story if the evil bad guy wins at the end, would it? _But what about real life? _

Think about it, if some muscle-bound superhero wearing spandex were running down your block toward a giant 50-foot monster with nothing really to fight with but his might and courage, who do you _really_ think would win? _Really, think_. Exactly.

You know when you were a little kid, and you used to hear those fun stories? Y'know, the ones about those heroes and knights and princesses and adventure and stuff like that? Some little kids at that age who hear those stories get these ideas and dreams about them having those adventures and being the heroes and saving the day. Even kids who didn't play those kinds of make-believe games would still tell you they'd rather live that kind of dangerous life than go to school every day. When I think about it, if I were put in front of some giant monster villain right now, I have no idea what would happen.

Though I could ask my own parents about it, because had adventures just like that. An adventure inside this other world. A world inside of a computer. And no, not an internet game that geeks waste hours of their lives playing (no offence to said geeks). They were in a world called the Digital World (I know the name isn't that creative but just go with it.) and they fought with and against these living creatures called Digimon (short for Digital Monsters. Again, just go with it). I've heard their stories so many times about them going into the Digital World before it was the popular vacation spot it is now and saving it from bad guys who wanted to corrupt it.

There were lots of other kids who fought the monsters too. They were called the DigiDestined. (Don't ask me what that's short for, I have no idea. I just know that it sounds cool.) Every few years they would have this anniversary to celebrate all the bad guys they defeated. They would take me along every time. It wasn't that different from any other reunion that parents seem to have. They would just talk to each other about things I wouldn't understand while I would hang out with the other kids who were there. They didn't get what the parents were saying either.

It was all written into a really popular book my dad's friend wrote, and I thought it was so awesome (and honestly really weird) that my parents were some of the characters fighting the monsters. Though as I got older, I do admit I became a bit skeptical about the whole thing. It just seemed like one of those things that you're parents say they did just to tell a good bedtime story. Maybe my parents just had the same name as the characters. But as I write this now, I know this was, and is, as real as me. They have the memories and scars to prove it. Now, _I _have some of the memories and scars to prove it.

I guess the whole thing is like a video game in a way. Only you're the character in the game and nobody can control what happens but yourself. There are no backdoors, no cheat codes, no way out. If you get killed by the monster you're fighting, then it's officially game over. No restart button.

When I was little, I used to lie in bed a lot after hearing those stories, staring at the ceiling while wondering what it would really be like if that person were me. If I were someone who fought evil digimon. If I were a DigiDestined. If the people I knew were DigiDestined. I used to think it would be so cool. But to be honest, now that I'm older, I was really no different from any other little kid. Face it, we all want to have that truly exciting life. But as we all get older, our childhood fantasies and just grow up. But I secretly never gave up on my dream, and neither did any of my friends.

The good news is: We _did_ get our adventure eventually. The bad news: Now, I'm wondering whether or not it should have happened.

As I looked to my side, all I could see were the blinding headlights of the car speeding right at me. Running into the street without looking, smart move!

Looking back on it now, there were actually a lot of ways I could've gotten out of that situation. I should have just, say, jumped back or something when I saw the car. But I didn't have time to think about it. Heck, I didn't even have time to think about thinking about it.

Sometimes when to only have less than a moment to make a really, _really_ important decision (like say, jumping out of the way of a car) you get cornered. You have no time to think and you panic. Well, if you have the time and energy to panic. But when that happens, you can't let yourself think about it. You have to just let yourself make the choice. It's what someone I know would call a "Mental-Coin-Flip". It's a coin that's not made of metal but your own decisions, and you only get two sides: The right and wrong one.

You get only two options, and they always mean the same thing: The right and the wrong side. If you're lucky enough to get the right side, you make the brilliant decision that saves your life. Everyone is happy and you move on to the next game. Unless you get the wrong side, when you make a pants-on-head brainless move and your entire existence is boiled down to that-one-kid-on-the- news-headline-that-everyone-glanced-at-before-they-went-to-update-their-wallpaper. I imagine this side has a skull and crossbones on it. That's what happens when your rushed through things. You don't have the time to think over the right and wrong options. You don't even have time to chose, you just toss it up and see what happens.

It's a gamble, and whether you save your life in the next minute is on the table. Also your life, which I personally think is the biggest thing you could possibly wager. Though some may disagree

So back to reality. I saw lights. My mind flipped the coin. It didn't have time to wait for it to give me an answer. So what did I do?

I just ran for it. I ran as fast as my legs would let me trying to miss the car. Luckily I guess that's when my natural instincts must have kicked in because I ran much faster than I ever have, and I just narrowly missed the car.

In the next moment all I could hear was the loud screeching of the breaks and the tires cutting the concrete as they stopped.

I don't need to wonder which side I got.

When the car missed me, I, for some reason, stopped running and looked back. I don't know whether it was to check if the driver was okay or that I was so terrified that _I almost got hit by a car_ that my legs just wouldn't move. I could see the driver's face through the window. This guy didn't look too chipper at me. His face was red and he was yelling something I don't think I wanted to hear. Good thing the window was closed.

"S-Sorry!" I yelled back, and I ran for the other side of the street.

I wanted to keep running, but I couldn't stop my entire body from shaking. My legs were especially wobbly. I don't think it was from fear but from the fact that it was pouring rain out and I had no umbrella. I was soaked, looking like I just jumped into a swimming pool with my clothes on. I also couldn't help but realized just how out of breath I was from running so much in the last few blocks. I think I've lost track of how many blocks I've ran up til now. But by now I think I should be used to being out of breath like this.

I was a complete mess. I knew I had to stop to catch my breath so I leaned against the streetlight at the corner, shivering.

Today was the worst day to be out. Lightning flashed in the sky and the thunder was rumbling behind it. How does that game go again? Where you count how many seconds there are in between the thunder and lightning strikes? I think I remember my dad telling me about it once when I was little. I forget if the rule is the longer or shorter the seconds in between that it means the storm will be over soon. I wish I remembered. I'm sure my dad probably didn't remember it either. It sure would have been helpful for him.

I gazed down the winding sidewalk in front of me. Other than an elderly man at a newspaper stand (I haven't seen one of those in so long that I forgot they once existed) who after what he just saw couldn't help stare at me with his mouth gaping wide open, it was completely empty as far as I could see. Not one person that I knew. I was already trying to suppress all of my panic and fear that came to me from almost getting into a car accident, and now I could feel even more was flowing up from the pit of my stomach. I had to lean my back on the streetlight to keep myself up. I lost him.

I don't think I can catch up with him. He's has to be too far ahead of me now.

I knew I couldn't stand getting wet anymore so I dragged myself under the newspaper stand. Once I got underneath something dry, I realized just how wet I actually was. My hair had gotten so wet it was dripping at the ends. My shoes got the worst of it, obviously from all of the puddles I ran in. I looked like I just jumped into a pool with my clothes on.

My legs were shaking. I didn't want to run any more blocks. All I wanted was to just get out of the rain. No, not just that, really I want to get out of _here_. I don't want to go back and tell the others that I had no clue where he was. For a second I almost wished I could go home, my _real_ home, but then I shook myself back to reality. I couldn't leave. I have to stay in this town for now.

"What on earth is wrong with you kids today?"

I looked up. The old man at the counter was holding his newspaper down just to talk to me. I didn't know what he meant by "you kids" since I was the only one there.

"I know, I'm stupid." I said, refusing to look at him, "I should have looked both ways before I dashed into the road like that. I can say right now in all honesty that that was one of the stupidest moves I've ever made in the entirety of my life. Please forgive me. I'm in a huge hurry. I'm sorry."

"Well, you ain't the only kid doin' things like that. In all my years I've seen alota kids go by doin' stupid things like runnin in a busy road and all that jazz, but that's a rare sight. Events like that are far an in-between. It ain't often you see two kids almost get run over twice in one day."

I groaned. The old man wasn't making me feel any better. But the kid almost getting hit by a car part intrigued me. I mean, not by the fact he almost got hit by the car, that would be sick. I vaguely wondered if that other kid could be him.

"Ah, don' worry, kid." The old man continued, "At least you didn' do it on purpose. I can tell you stories of all the kids I'd seen in my years who knew exactly what they were doin' before they did who knows what."

"Um, excuse me sir." I said, trying to sound as polite as possible. He looked up at me, "That other kid, the one that almost got hit by the car, when did that kid run by here?" I wasn't sure whether to refer to the kid as "he" or not, in the case that this stupid kid wasn't him.

The man rubbed his scruffy chin in thought. "It was a couple'a minutes ago, I think. Stupid kid. Seemed kinda out of it. He was running like a maniac, he did. Ran right into the busy road without lookin' either way and nearly got himself run over like some kinda squirrel! He didn't seem to notice though. Just went on walkin' like nothin' was the matter. Strange kid."

I almost gasped. He saw him! What? No. Don't let yourself get excited yet. It might not be him. But if it was… Could he know which way he went? I looked up at the man, trying to keep my composure. He stopped talking. I wish he had goon into more detail. I don't want to look suspicious anything by asking him weird questions.

The lightning flashed in the sky again. Then the thunder loudly blasted behind it. I couldn't stop myself from jumping. It sounded more like the angels were shooting at each other rather than having a friendly bowling tournament.

"Man, this weather." The old man muttered while shaking his head, putting the newspaper over his face. "Nothin' but rain for a straight week! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Yeah. But, um, sir, about that kid, what did he look like?"

"I mean you've seen the weather reports, haven't ya?" He went on, ignoring my question entirely, "They said it'd be sunny all week, didn't they? I'm not exactly a-a-a…" he was stuttering trying to think of a word I guess, I heard him snap his fingers behind the newspaper. "A _meteorologist_ or nothin', but rainfall like this seems a lil' uncommon, don'cha think?"

I'm guessing a meteorologist is someone who has to do with weather or something. Not that I would know. Not that I would _care_ at the moment!

"_Sir!_" The man put his newspaper down and looked up at me. I couldn't help but also notice the intensity in my voice too. I cleared my throat. "Well, sir, if you don't mind my asking," He was looking at me funny. He might have been annoyed with me that I interrupted him, but I had to ignore it then. "That kid, I need to know where that kid went. You see sir, someone I know ran off on me. I've been chasing him for the last few blocks now, but then we got separated and now I don't know where he went and I'm sort of at a loss here. He's probably gotten pretty far by now. A few blocks, I guess." I gazed down the sidewalk again. There were two ways I could go. Both ways were long paths that I couldn't know where they led to. Not a single person behind the sheet of rain. I groaned. "I'm sort of desperate here and I really have to find this person as soon as I possibly can." I noticed my voice getting higher so I cleared my throat again. "You know, what with the rain and all."

The man thought again. "Well…"

Oh please tell me that you saw something! And if you did, please don't be one of those senile old guys who forgets everything a minute after you did!

"That kid was _your_ friend?"

"Sort of, yes."

"And he's, uh, alright in the noggin?"

"Yeah, he's fairly sane." I hope.

"Strange." He pointed down the empty path. "He went thata way."

"Oh, thank you!" In all honesty I could have figured that out myself, but at least I was sure not to get lost now.

I looked up at the dark sky, preparing myself to run out into the rain again.

"What're you doin' all the way out here without a umbrella?" the old man asked.

"I don't have one."

"Ya want one?" He held out an umbrella from under his desk.

"Um, thank you, but I don't have money."

"I ain't sellin it. Is mine. You can take it, s'long as ya bring it back."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"It wouldn' be right if I let you go out in that downpour. "

It would be both stupid an impolite of me to say no. I took it. Looking at it closer, I noticed this umbrella was a fairly old thing. Not just because it was a little worn, but it had no Velcro seal anywhere on it that tied it together and it had a weird hook on the bottom instead of a button. I guess maybe the point of it is to leave it out to dry instead of just leaving in on a floor. That's kind of clever, actually.

"Thanks. I'll bring it back, I promise!" I yelled over the rain, "Thanks for the help!" I yelled over the rain as I dashed quickly into the rain.

"Try not to run into another car."

"I will!

I examined the umbrella closely. How do you open this thing? I mean, there's no button. How did they open these things back then without a- OH! You have to _push_ it open from the inside! That makes more sense. I opened the old thing over my head and ran into the sheet of rain.

As I kept on running down the empty sidewalk. I kept on running. I don't even know where I'm going anymore! I feel like I'm just running in a random direction. But I think I know this place; I think when I took the bus it would go through here. I hardly recognize a single store on this block. Everything is just so different from the last time I was here. The digital sign for the deli is replaced by a green neon one. What I remembered to be a cell phone on the corner of Maple and Fifth was now a flower shop. The bricks on the all of the buildings I'm passing aren't as worn down anymore.

One thing I'm sort of surprised hasn't changed at all though is the library. The simple little brick building on the corner. It's still the same as I've always remembered it. I'm glad that hasn't changed.

My small chance of happiness was crushed in the next moment. I turned back to the sidewalk, still having no idea where I was going, when I saw a dark, unmoving lump on the path. I could hardly see what it was because of the sheet of rain. Even so, it made me nervous. For a moment, I thought it was a dead cat. I hate dead things. They've made me go crazy ever since my father died.

Oh no. Don't think about it. This would be the worst time to go through another one of your panic attacks! Be strong.

I swallowed. My wet clothes were starting to make me shiver. I thought about turning around and taking the other path. Maybe the old man was wrong and he went the other way. Or maybe he turned around in the time I was gone. Maybe he's just too far to catch up with now and I won't be able to find him. It would be a good idea to get the others to look with you instead of just looking by yourself.

No! Stop thinking things like that! Just walk past the thing and find him! Don't let anyone else down! Be strong. Be strong!

I swallowed again, clenching my hands tightly above the hook of the old umbrella. I forced my feet to walk in front of me again.

I could hear nothing besides the raindrops crashing to the concrete. I haven't heard any thunder and lightning for a while. The wet road made all of the lights from the neon signs and streetlights reflect their bright colors. It seemed to light everything up. It's never been so quiet before. It was actually kind of beautiful. It's never been like this for me before. Usually when I walk on this kind of street (or any street, really) there's something making noise. Most of the time it's a car horn or screeching tires or a blasting radio or some driver yelling at another guy for cutting him off or something else along those lines. I tried to focus my mind on this tranquility instead of the possibly-dead lump in front of me.

Nice and peaceful. It's reminded me of some of the soothing music my mother would play when she did yoga. I was thinking it was another thing that I missed from home, when I heard a noise. It was so quiet that I wouldn't be able to here it if there was any other kind of noise around. A tiny, high-pitched noise. It was very disjointed, like I would hear it for a moment and then it would become quiet again. It was like a dying mouse. At first I thought I was imagining it. But… no, it can't be.

I looked over at the lump again. It was much bigger than a dead cat. I still couldn't see it very well through the rain, but I could make out the shape of it. It was mangled and lying in a heap across the sidewalk. The rain was becoming heavier again.

Suddenly, there was a scary flash of lightning. I could see perfectly well what the lump was. My legs froze again. I don't know why that happens when I get this scared. Maybe it's a natural thing, like animals do? But I didn't have time to think about that.

So many things raced through my mind at the moment. One was to stay calm and do something to help. Another one of them was to scream. One was even to call someone, but I knew that can't be an option.

I could feel the all of the blood drain from my face, and my breath got very short.

There he was, lying there on his back right in the middle of the sidewalk. He didn't look conscious. He certainly wasn't moving. I couldn't even tell whether or not he was breathing.

The air was dead silent for a long time. Not even a car passed us. The only thing I could hear was my pounding heart, and my fast-paced heavy breathing.

_No, not again…_

_BOOM! _Another angel had shot a bullet into the sky.

I dropped my umbrella to the sidewalk and ran right next to the body. I knelt down to the body and turned him over. As I did this I realized it was pale and ice cold to the touch. I started shaking him violently in panic.

"C'mon, c'mon! Wake up! Get up!_ Please_! We can't loose you now! We _need _you! Get up! _Get up!_" Nothing, he still wouldn't move. I opened my mouth to call for help, but I knew there wasn't a single human being within a close distance. Strangely, I was actually thankful for that. Even if someone was around, they wouldn't be able to help us. Things would just get complicated. I looked back at his pale face and closed eyes. I just… I had no clue what to do to help him. I felt so useless. I _hated _that feeling. It was just us in the freezing, pouring rain.

What do I do now? I can't get help. I can't leave him here. The others weren't anywhere around. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home. My _real_ home with my _real_ parents in the _real_ world. But I know that's not possible until I fix this.

I shouldn't complain. I shouldn't whine. The last thing I can do is panic. I have to be the one everyone looks to when they're scared. I can't be the one who cries when something goes wrong. But I'm at a loss here.

I hate this. I just want to fix all of this. Where do we go from here? We have no directions! Someone just tell us what's going on here! Save us! Save him! Don't let anyone else die! I might be able to take it, but no one else would! Please!

It all started, with a dream…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Generation

**September, 2027: 25 Years Later**

**Kevin's POV**

It all started, with a dream…

All of this was insanity from the beginning, when I woke up that morning to an ice cold wave splashing over me. As I jumped upright, gasping for air, I surprisingly didn't think of this as unusual at all. I guess I just assumed that it was something stupid, like my immature brother dumping water on me as a kind of joke or something. I don't know, he's always doing moronic stuff like that. I've learned to stop asking questions when it comes to his ideas. Hard to believe we're the same age.

But that's not what happened at all. What I actually saw made me wish for a bucket of cold water. Heck, I'll even take a bucket of worms over this. Anyway, I could tell that it wasn't him because it hurt to open my eyes, and I started choking on the water that ended up in my throat. I noticed the water tasted a little salty too. He wouldn't do something like that. Even he wouldn't go that far for a joke. He's just annoying, not mean.

It didn't take me very long for me to figure out that I wasn't in my room either. It didn't feel at all like I was lying on my bed. When I pushed myself up I noticed that everything below my hands felt rough, and I could kind of feel my hand sort of sinking down a little.

As I was trying to figure out the simple question of where I was, that's when another wave of water smashed on top of me. This one was so big and strong it felt like it threw me off the ground. It pulled me. For a few moments all of my breath was knocked out of me and felt like me chest was going to burst. I couldn't have been under there for more than a few seconds, but it was one of those things where the moment catches you so off guard that seconds feel like minutes.

As soon as the wave pulled back I got up and gasped for air again. I noticed that my arms and legs were shaking from the mere force of that wave. And why wouldn't they? That wave felt like gravity!

I tried to get to my feet as fast as I could, but my legs were shaking so much I could only get to my knees. I tried to rub my eyes because it was still kind of hard to open them, but there was something on my hands. I forced my eyes to open. I was on a beach.

Slowly I got off the ground, still spitting out saltwater and sand, and brushed myself off. As I got up I scanned the area a bit.

This beach was weird. Instead of being all warm and sunny, this beach was unusually cold and grey. Yeah, grey is the perfect way to describe this place. Even the sand below me had kind of a grayish look to it. There was no sun. Nothing in the sky but dark clouds, like there was a huge thunderstorm on the way. The ocean was reflecting the clouds, which made the water dark as well. Maybe it was because I was just thrashed around, but the water somehow looked even more threatening than the clouds. The waves looked absolutely wild. But why was it like this when it was September and barley into autumn?

The only thing there that I could see that resembled any kind of civilization was a lighthouse down the shore. But this didn't guide me away from my confusion in the slightest either. There was somehow a black light shining from top of the lighthouse. Which is also strange. Doesn't that completely defeat the purpose of a _light_house? Who designed that thing? But I guess it doesn't really matter, since the beach was mostly deserted anyway.

Which brings me to the last thing I realized: I wasn't the only one on the beach.

There was this boy and girl down the beach from where I was. They both looked about my age. The girl had this brunette hair so short I would have thought she was a boy if she wasn't wearing pink all over. Pink shirt, pink shoes, pink gloves, pink barrettes, the only thing on her that wasn't pink were her bright yellow shorts. The boy with her didn't look too strange. He was blonde and wore something of a white fisherman's hat.

I don't think they could see me, so I didn't do anything about it. I just stood there, and watched them. It was like a movie.

The girl was staring out to the dark waters, holding this frightened look on her face. The boy ran to her side, calmly putting his hand on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear what it was. I was far away and the waves were too loud. But the girl heard him. I could see her face turning into a warm look as she gazed back up at him.

After that, the girl was carried to the sky by an angel and the boy followed her by riding on the back on some sort of horse with golden wings up to the sky. What's that called, a Pegasus or something? I don't know. Anyway, they both disappeared into a shining light into the dark sky. But I was still not alone on that beach.

Right after the boy and girl were gone, a giant monster the size of a mountain slowly rose up from the horizon. He looked like a giant octopus, only with real arms instead of tentacles. He threw back his head let out a roar which shook almost every cell in my body. He pounded his fist on the black ocean, creating a large ripple in the water and shaking the earth (if I was even _on_ Earth). The ripple turned into a large wave. No, a tsunami…

Wait, what's that ringing sound? It sounds familiar. A sound that I've always known. Wait, that isn't... My whistle!

"Kevin wake up! Get up now or I swear to God I will find a bat and give you a good-!"

My eyes shot open. I sprung up, only to bang my forehead on one of the wooden frames above my bed. Already this isn't turning out to be my best day. Oh and by the way, OWWW! I felt my chest for my whistle, but it wasn't there. As I rubbed the fresh bump on my forehead, I turned to see my brother Terrence next to me. He had my whistle in his mouth. I didn't know whether to thank him or sock him in the jaw.

Terrence sighed heavily, letting a soft chirp out of the whistle. I guess this wasn't turning out to be his best morning either. Tokomon, his digimon, was perched in his nest of blond hair. I could see that my digimon, Salamon, was sitting at the foot of my bed. He seemed to be the only one in the room looking at me with any kind of worry or concern. It was obvious now that I was in my room again.

"It was just a dream." I muttered to myself, falling back down on my bed in relief.

"Some dream." He looked back at me, noticing me glaring his way. "What?"

"You just had my whistle in your mouth."

He yanked the whistle off his neck and threw it at me. "Yeah, and if I didn't you would have woken up half the neighborhood with your screaming."

He climbed up to his top bunk by jumping onto the dresser and climbing to the top bunk with the flexibility of an eel and the energy of a monkey. You know, we have a ladder.

Terrence and I have always shared a room together. We sleep in bunk beds with him on the top and me on the bottom. It's always been like this for as long as I could remember. I guess it's more like a punishment than a privilege, especially on nights like these.

"I was screaming?" I asked quietly as I put my whistle around my neck and started cleaning it with my shirt.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I shut you up before you woke up mom."

"Was really it that bad a nightmare?" my Salamon asked while looking at me with those giant cookie eyes of his.

"It's nothing. We should just go back to sleep." I replied.

Salamon let out a sigh as he leapt off my chest and curled up in the corner of my bed where he always slept.

"Clock." I commanded. No answer. The stupid thing never responds. "Clock!"

The clock came to life by lighting up a shade of blue. "_ACTIVATED. COMAND, PLEASE_."

"Time."

"_THE TIME IS 3:17 AM_."

"Nyeeh! Turn that thing off! Too bright!" Terrence's Tokomon whined. I could hear it scurry under Terrence's blankets.

"_COMMAND, PLEASE."_

"Shut up." I groaned.

"_INVALID VOICE COMMAND. PLEASE SLOWLY AND CLEARLY TRY AGAIN."_

I repressed the urge to throw it at the wall. The noise would wake up my mother.

"Cancel!" I yelled. The light went off.

"Stupid piece of junk." I heard Salamon say.

We had school the next day. I hope I can go back to sleep without having this dream again. I didn't want to wake up my mom. She never gets enough sleep when my dad goes out on his business trips. Also, I didn't feel like getting murdered by Terrence today. And since he sucks at covering stuff up he'll end up getting arrested and you know who he'll blame for that? Yeah, _me._ I didn't feel like putting up with getting murdered that today. Maybe another day.

I was just about to go back to sleep, when Terrence just _had_ to ask:

"Hey, just out of curiosity, what happened in your dream?"

Oh, here we go again. Try not to get him started this time…

"I said it's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Oh, c'mon Kevin! You can't scream like that and tell me it's nothing. You've had nightmares before and you've never screamed like that." Terrence hung his head over the side of his bunk, looking at me upside-down. I don't know how he could do that without falling over, but this isn't the first time he's done something like that. "just tell me about it. C'mon, it won't take long."

I turned over to look at him. "Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because shut up. C'mon, why can't you tell me?"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Woah! Was that just a threat? Did Kevin Takashi just _threaten_ me? I didn't think you could do that. I've known you litterally my entire life and you and I both know that you're too much of a goodie-two-shoes to do that." I hate to admit how right that statement is.

But no, he was right. I wouldn't really want to do that. I'm not usually the kind of guy who resorts to hitting the other guy as a first solution. But I think that when anyone, especially your brother, bugging you at almost 3:30 in the morning they would be tempted. So, because of the good person I fortunately (and sometimes unfortunately) am, I patiently moaned

"Terrence, it's late and we're both tired. I don't want to talk about it. Just wait till morning, okay?"

"I'm not tired! What's wrong, are you scared? Was Kevin a-scared of a big bad monster or something?"

Well, I tried. That was the equivalent to reasoning with a chimp. I pressed my head under my pillow, and trying to imagine a place where my brother never existed. One of us will probably pass out in a minute anyway. Me from suffocating my face into the pillow and him from from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Will you just stop torturing him? You do this to him all the time." I heard Salamon say.

Terrence ignored him. "What, did you fall off a cliff or something? Is that why you were screaming? C'mon, what was it?"

Please shut up…

"Terrence, I'm tired too!" I heard his Tokomon whine. "Just get back up here! I wanna go to bed!"

"Just hold on a minute, Tokomon."

There was silence for a moment. I hoped that if I ignored him he would get bored and go away.

But then he asked "Hey, um, was there a digimon in it?"

The giant monster flashed back in my head. I took out my head from under the pillow. "TERRENCE WILL YOU JUST-"

"Ha! I knew it! There _was_ a digimon in it wasn't there? Does that mean something will finally happen? Aw, that would be so cool if we-"

"Terrence go to sleep!" I yelled, kind of surprised at my outburst. I didn't even consider that that thing was a digimon until then, "Look, I promise I'll talk about it in the morning. We have school tomorrow anyway."

He made what looked like a scowl at me (it's hard to tell when you're upside-down). He groaned and flipped back up to his bed.

"Man. You are so boring. And I'm bored. I can't believe we're the kids of the _actual_ DigiDestined and we have such boring lives."

'Terrence I said just go-"

"I'm serious!"

"Shhhh! I thought you said you didn't want to wake mom up!"

"It just bugs me, y'know?" he whispered. "I mean, we've read all of dad's books. Well, it's been forever since I've read one of them but I know the gist of it. They fought battles and monsters and stuff when they were our age. Heck, even before that. Mom and dad were, like, eight when they started fighting digimon. When is something exciting like that going to happen to us?"

"It will probably happen one day." I said, too tired to even really pay attention anymore.

"That's what everyone keeps telling us Kevin but it hasn't happened yet."

"Well, think about it, most of the other DigiDestined's kids are still really little. Mathew's only four." Mathew was our younger cousin on our dad's side. We haven't seen him or his sister in a long time. I can't believe I even brought them up.

"Yeah, but by the time Mathew turns eight we'll be-" he paused for a moment. I couldn't see it but I bet he stopped to count on his fingers. He's an idiot sometimes. "We'll be fifteen! Fifteen, Kevin! I can't wait until high school for something exciting stuff to happen in my life!

"Well, we don't know exactly _when_ something's going to happen yet, Terrence."

"Why can't something just happen now? All we ever do in our boring lives is to go to boring school where we learn boring things, which face it we'll never need in real life, and then we hang out with our friends and then we boringly go home and it's the exact same boring thing the next boring day! I'm sick of it! You ever feel that way, Kevin? Like you're repeating stuff over and over and over again? I don't like that. When is something fun going to happen? I want stuff to change for once, not to just repeat the same thing over and over again."

"Maybe it will soon."

"Why do you say _maybe_?"

"Because saying something _will_ happen soon sounds too much like a promise. Look, let's just talk about it in the morning. It's really late."

"Fine. But, can I ask you something?"

"What?" And please don't have anything to do with digimon or terrifyingly scary dreams about them.

Terrence didn't say anything. It was unusual to for him to be quiet for more than six seconds. The only sound in the room for the next minute was the silent humming that always came from the computer or occasional car passing by outside. It was so quiet that for a moment I thought that Terrence drifted off to sleep in midsentence. I was honestly halfway there. But then he said:

"Hey, um, if… Do you want stuff to happen? I mean, If anything ever did happen, I mean if we did get to save the world and stuff, would you hate it?"

I sighed. Why oh why did I have to have that dream? "Terrence, there are some exciting things in this world that frankly we don't need to see."

"Well, you can't say that it wouldn't be fun."

"Yeah, that would be really fun. I can not deny that. Good night."

And that's what finally shut him up.

I let out another sigh. That made Salamon's head perk up at me. He got up and trotted to up to me, his paws trotting softly on the blankets, and curled up to my neck. I mouthed "Thank you." I guess that made me feel a little better.

But still, I officially declare that this has to be both the worst and best day of my life. Though I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't interesting.

**Kendra's POV**

I hate early mornings! No wait, I can totally think of a better way to describe my hatred for this. I DESPISE early mornings! Wait, give me one more try. I'm sure I can think of a better way to describe it other than using a synonym for the last word I used while pressing caps lock. I absolutely with out a doubt would rather skydive 7500 feet out of an airplane driven by a blind rabid dog and jump out only to realize that my parachute was replaced with 20 pounds of bacon fat and plummet to the ground in a harsh, meaty death. (I mean seriously, is there a better way to die?) than get up before nine in the morning!

Okay, I admit that might be a tad exaggeration. But now I think it's easier to see my point.

So yeah, I'm not exactly what you'd classify as a "morning person". But don't think that I'm completely lazy. I can still get up early enough in the mornings to go to school and not fall asleep in class (well, most of the time). But it was quite different on the beginning to what I'd like to call the longest day in my life (technically). I'll explain that later. For now though, I can say that it had one fitting beginning.

So it was the same thing I did every day: After realizing that the twittering of birds was coming from my alarm clock and not from the candy corn tree from my dream (man I wish those were real!), I finally decided to come out of consciousness and actually face my day. Man, whether I have my alarm clock set to "cute chirping birds" mode or "relaxing ocean waves" mode it's always annoying to wake up to.

I yelled "Turn off the alarm!" to it, but the noise still went on. I yelled it again but the noise still blared in my ears. _Sigh,_ I hate when I have to turn it off manually. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes yet, so I just decided to just plain whack the thing in hope that it would eventually shut up. Unfortunately I have horrible aim, especially with my eyes closed.

In the process of trying to whack my alarm stupid clock I whacked my hand hard against the corner of my desk table (Ouch!), knocked over my glasses (Ah!), hit against something smooth and then heard a crash, so it was probably my lamp (Why?), and I think I knocked over my poor digimon, Poromon! (Sorry!)

"Kendra…" I heard Poromon moan from the floor. "Kendra wake up!"

"Nyahha…" I grumbled back. "I'm getting up! Just give me a minute..."

"No! Now! Wake up now! Time for school!"

"Ugh…Can you shut off my alarm clock first?"

I could hear Poromon bounce against the corner of my bed with a soft _poff_. I could feel her scurry up my covers until she jumped onto my back. It was like a stuffed animal being dropped onto me. "Wake up!" she whined again, now jumping up and down. "Wake up wake up wake up! Now now now! Wake up now!"

"I'll wake up in a little bit…"

"No! Sleep later, school now!"

"Bite me." It was right after I said that I felt a sharp pain strike my right ear.

"EEEIIIII! I WASN'T BEING LITERAL! POROMON LET GO! THAT REALLY FRIGGIN HURTS! OWOWOWOW! GET OFF! Okay, I'm up I'm up I'm up! Now get off!"

While I was pulling my little birdie off my earlobe I wondered to myself why exactly I had an alarm clock when I had such a determined ball of fluffy energy like Poromon. Probably because my alarm clock doesn't try to rip out my cartilage when I yell at it (which I sadly do frequently on mornings like this). Yeah, whatever. So when Poromon finally let go of my lobe I decided to be nice I cradled her in my arms like I do with my baby brother and flicked the little feather on her head. She likes it when I do that.

When I finally forced myself to face the day, I pulled off the cozy covers of my bed. GAH! It was surprisingly really cold that morning! My room was really dark too. It looked like it would probably rain later. I guess the seasons are changing already. It sucks that I was wearing my nightgown though. I moved my foot along the rugged carpet to feel around for my glasses. I knew I knocked them on the floor somewhere. I hoped that I knocked it somewhere near my bed, and not in the carnivorous swamp that I call my room. I also hoped that I wouldn't have to get up and look around my room because A. Seeing without my glasses is like seeing though fog, B. If I stepped on them, my mother would kill me in my sleep. And C, I'm just that lazy.

"You didn't have to bite me so hard…" I grumbled in frustration

"Well you told me to!"

"When someone says 'bite me' that doesn't literally mean 'Hey, come take a chunk out of my ear will ya? I taste just like chicken!'"

"It honestly tasted more like turkey..."

"Gross! You're a cannibal to birds everywhere for saying that! Shame on you! Shame I say!"

"You're mean…"

"And you're violent."

I could feel my toe hit against the big round surface of my glasses by the foot of my bed. I pulled off my sock and used my toes to squeeze onto one of the handles of my glasses and drop them onto my bed (yes, I'm not just lazy but really weird). When I put my glasses up to my eyes my vision cleared up. I could see Poromon on my lap. She was looking down at the carpet and looked kind of sad. Oh, I was I really being that mean calling her a violent cannibal? I picked her up in my arms again and lightly kissed her feathery forehead.

"Let's just say we're even, okay?"

It was in that moment of kindness that I'm _so_ well known for, that I remembered that that stupid piece of holo-junk was still twittering. Right in that instance when I finally pressed that stupid off button, I actually glanced down at the time the clock said. My entire body was in so much shock that it couldn't even move.

For what felt like a minute, all of the noise and motion in my room had been completely cut off. I think I even forgot to breathe.

"…"

"…"

_It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie, oh PLEASE God tell me my glasses are fogged up and the time on the clock is a completely and utter lie!_

"…Poromon."

"Yes?"

"What time does it say on the clock?"

"…You know you're never going to make in ti-"

"I _said,_" I said this practically through clenched teeth, "what _time_ does it say on the clock?"

There was brief hesitation for a moment from Poromon. "10:37."

"…"

CRAP! My glasses are fogged up! I thought it said 10:17!

"I'm late!" I yelled as I quickly dropped Poromon on my bed and dashed for my closet in panic.

How did I sleep in this late? I mean I know I _always_ sleep in this late, but I'm usually fine on a school day! I mean, how long was my stupid alarm clock ringing anyway?

"Kendra," I heard Poromon say, "Um, you're never going to make it to school now."

"I'd rather be late than skip!" I yelled as I grabbed my light-blue shirt and denim overalls off their hangers. "Besides, you were the one who told me to get to school. And didn't you look at the clock before me?"

"You knocked me on the floor before I could!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Okay, no need to panic-"

"This is totally a need to panic!"

"Poromon, mommy's being in her zone right now! Being completely oblivious to life makes mommy freak out less!"

I quickly snapped buttoned on the straps of my overalls and quickly grabbed my brush next to my mirror. Ugh. I hate looking at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like little black tumbleweeds clumped together. My round baby-face and baseball-sized glasses sitting on my nose matched uglyingly perfect together. As per usual. Within each brushstroke, I went over each of my excuses. The alarm was still buzzing.

"Okay, so I'll just say that my mom couldn't drive me. Yeah! She lost her keys-no wait! How about she lost her glasses and couldn't drive! I mean, what could they possibly say against that? You think that's good, Poromon?"

"Lying's wrong."

"Give me a moral lecture when I get home! Okay, I'm off- Oh! Where's my hat?"

"You're an hour and twenty-one minutes late for school and you care about your hat _now_?"

"Please Poromon! I don't look right without it! It's as if piece of my very heart and soul were missing!"

"You're overdramatic. And you don't even have your shoes on yet!"

"But I know where those are; there in the living room. But I can't find my hat!"

"Just get you're shoes! Get to school! Move move! You can do it!" By the way she said it she almost sounded like a preppy cheerleader. Only, y'know, this one is actually cute and doesn't make me want to throw a rotten tomato at her.

I quickly sighed and dashed out my bedroom door to the living room. My family lives in a fairly small apartment, so there was barely even a hall between my room and the living room. Our living room is a small room with the usual stuff you'd expect: couch, sofa, TV, coffee table, ect. When I ran in, I could feel the anger and frustration in my stomach flow out into my face. My younger brother, Mark Ichijouji AKA: "That little deviant in disguise" was lounging across the couch in front of the TV, playing a video game on his phone.

"You little demon!" I yelled while hoping into my shoes that were next to the TV, "You set my alarm clock ahead, didn't you? Why do you always do these things? You can't go one day without making my life suck, can't you?"

"Mom said you can't say suck." He said, the game still holding his full attention. His digimon, Minomon, was doing the same while resting on Mark's lavender hair.

"Can't say suck." Repeated his Minomon.

"When I have big problems like this, I have a right to say suck! Now admit to what you did!"

"I'm telling mom you said suck twice."

"You said suck twice." Minomon repeated again.

"You're both saying suck right now!" When I had both my shoes on, I turned to the TV. I think it was the weather or something else I didn't care about. It was weird that it was even on. I mean sure, my mom always has it on for the weather and stuff, but my mom had to have gotten it this late in the morning. "Why do you need the TV on?"

I turned it off.

"Hey!" He and Minomon both screamed, turning away from the video game for the first time.

"If you listen to mom so much then you wouldn't be having the TV on! You know how she's always going on about the electricity bill. Oh, whatever. I don't have time to deal with your immaturity now!"

Mark scowled at me, but then he let out a groan and said "Whatever. Just go already." Then he focused his anger back to his video game. I didn't know what he was playing, but I was hearing gunfire.

"Whatever." Minomon repeated. Stupid worm-parrot-thing.

"Mom!" I called. I could see the kitchen from where I was standing. She wasn't there. "Mom, I need a ride!"

I quietly tiptoed down the hall over to the door to my baby brother's room and peeked inside. I opened the door slowly in case he was sleeping. The last thing I needed was another lecture from mom on not disturbing my baby brother.

"Mom?" I whispered. There wasn't an answer.

As I opened the door all the way I could see many of his toys scattered across the round light blue rug covered with smiling caterpillars and butterflies in a tree in the middle of the hard-wood floor. The room was empty.

I sighed and closed the door. Ever since Sam was born, my family hasn't seen my mom go anywhere without him. She always carries him around like an accessory or something. I mean, I know he's a baby and she's a mom and all, but she's never without him unless he's asleep. I would never be able to do that. He's been home seven months now and he still hasn't gone that many nights without him squeeling at two in the morning. I don't even know why my parents bother having a baby monitor when we he's screeching like a howler monkey right down the hall. I went through this when Mark was a baby too, but I _still_ can't stand it. I just want to scream "Shut up!" to him. I don't care he understands what I'm saying!

And yet almost every night I hear my mother's voice softly humming some lullaby to him with no problems. Sometimes it's my dad and every once in a while she even drags my butt out of bed to do it, but most of the time it's her. She doesn't really have a job, so she stays home all day and doesn't give herself a break. She works so hard. I think everyone in my family wishes she had a break. Well, maybe not Mark. He usually pencils in any kind of love and compassion in-between him imitating stuff he saw on TV (one time I had to stop him from jumping off the roof after he saw _Mary Poppins_), torturing me, and bragging to his friends at school about how our dad has permission to legally shoot people.

"Where's mom?" I asked Mark. "I need a ride."

"Out."

"Of course she is. It looks like I'm going to get good exercise this morning."

"See ya."

"Wouldn't wanna be ya." said Minomon. I made a mental note to flush him down the toilet later.

As I walked to the door, I could see a flash of magenta under the sofa. Could that be…? It is! It's my beloved hat! When I knelt down and yanked it out though, it was completely covered in dust. I brushed it against my leg to get it off, little dust particles floated into the air and, of course, into my throat. Even though it still looked a bit dusty on the inside, I stuck my cap on.

It did feel a bit disgusting, but I could've worried about that two and a half hours ago. So I quickly swung on my backpack as I mentally prepared myself for the longest sprint of my life.

"I'm off!" I cried, even though probably no one was listening.

But when I grabbed the doorknob and swung it opened, one of the most unusual things I've ever seen in my life happened.

A cold wind blew in. Freezing actually. The sky was covered in dark clouds. There were soft crystals falling from the sky, and the entire block looked to be covered in white dust. I didn't move. I was in too much shock to.

Because, well, it was snowing… and it was September.

I slowly turned my head to Mark, realizing what an idiot I was to not wonder why he was home watching TV so late in the day.

"Snow day." Was all he said.

"…" I replied.

I just stood there, looking at the snow. It was really beautiful, but strange. _Really strange. _I felt like I just walked into a forest and saw a deer eating a bear. _It's snowing…in the middle of September..._

"…I'm going back to bed."

**Diane's POV**

Oh yes, I remember that day. I remember it almost perfectly. I remember waking up with my blankets tangled around me, like they are almost every morning. I remember how it felt so warm under my covers and how it seemed the morning came too soon, but I had no trouble facing my day. I remember rolling over in my bed, staring at the blank ceiling as I waited for my eyes adjusted to the light. Everything was going like how my mornings usually went. Nothing special, and nothing really new.

But, if I've learned anything from this it's that, that some of the most unusual things can come at the strangest times. What do I mean by this? Well, I remember noticing how unusually dark it was in my room that morning. Even darker than it was when it rained. _How early did I wake up?_ I thought.

I sat up in my bed and leaned over close to my clock at the corner of my dresser.

"Clock." I muttered in a tired voice.

The clock lit up in a purple light that made the dark room a little brighter. "_COMMAND PLEASE."_

"Time."

"_THE TIME IS: 7:26 AM."_

Hm. No, that's only a little bit later than the time I usually get up.

"_COMMAND, PLEASE."_

"Cancel."

Well, now that I was up, I squirmed out of the covers to my waist and stretched my arms out in front me to help me wake up for the day. EEEP! Only to dive back into the covers for warmth when I felt an icy chill shoot up my arms.

"It's cold…" I mumbled while shivering under the covers.

It was really unbelievable that it could be _that _cold. I mean, with the changing of the seasons and all I would have expected it to get a little chilly over the next few weeks, but I felt like I was standing in a blizzard just by stretching out of bed! I guess it's just one of those days.

But this is when the strange part officially happened. Through the covers (and my messed up hair), I could see a glimpse of the outside from my window behind my pink curtains. I sat up to get a better look, holding my blankets around my arms to keep warm. I noticed I couldn't see anything outside because the window looked so fogged up. I leaned over and let one of my arms out in the cold to brush back the edge of on of the curtains. That's when I wiped away the smeared fog from my window.

…Wow…

I could see nothing but pure white in front of me. Outside my window were soft, white fluffs gently floating to the ground. They almost looked like little white baby-bird feathers gently floating to the ground. It was extremely strange, since it was September, but I was too distracted by the beautiful brilliance of it to hate it. Even though it did make my room feel cold. I remember it all very clearly. The wind was gently nudging them to the ground.

Almost everything, from the rooftops to the lawns, looked liked they were paved with fresh white. The sidewalks or streets didn't look like they were plowed or shoveled yet so they stayed in neat and smooth lines. I hope no one tries to drive in this. I'm surprised that there are souls that are brave enough to even drive in weather like this.

How amazing that it could all get like this in less than one night!

"Wow," I said breathless to myself, "this is so pretty. Upamon, you have to see this! Upamon?" I looked away from my window to scan around my room for my little friend. "Upamon? Upamon where are you?"

Something nudged at my bare foot that made me jump. It came from a big lump from the corner of my bed. It took me a moment to realize how much of an airhead I was for not noticing that.

Lifting up my warm blankets and sheets, I could see my cute round digimon. The flaps (ears?) on the sides of his head (or is it a body? It's not very clear) were wrapped around himself.

"It's cold." he muttered.

I couldn't help but feel myself smile at him and rub his head. He didn't have any fur or fuzz, but he was still very soft.

I jumped out of my bed again, this time bearing the cold, and called for the lights to go on. It hurt my eyes when all of the lights went on at once. I guess it was really that dark in my room. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes again so they could adjust to the light as I walked to the door.

I could see my mom sitting in her chair at the kitchen table. I think she was sewing or something. My mother is always doing those arts and crafts kinds of things. She doesn't really get out much so she makes up for it by doing things with her hands. It had to be some kind of arts and crafts thing. My mother doesn't get out much so she loves doing things with her hands. She looked like she was sewing something. My mom never goes out was always doing stuff with her hands. I don't like to complain, but I wish my could get my mom out of the house and my dad to stay in it for a while.

"Mom?"

She turned and smiled at me. "Oh, good morning dear. I see you're already dressed. I would have let you sleep in."

"Oh, no that's fine. I always get up this early."

"Yes but I thought I'd let you sleep in a little later because your school is canceled. Well, I guess that would be obvious if you look out the window. The weather is quite unusual today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I bet most of the kids at school don't care." I said while looking for a plate in my cabinet

"Oh yes. They must be very excited."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go outside? I think the sled is still in the attic, if you wouldn't mind getting it. And if it's not still deflated."

"What about kendo practice?"

"Honey, do you really think you'll have practice in this kind of weather?"

"Um, yes…?"

"Sweetie, you work yourself too hard. You need a break like today."

I looked out the window at the slowly floating snow again. They fell like feathers. It was still pretty.

"I know mom."

"What about that book you wanted? I would be a nice chance to read that, wouldn't it?"

I flinched. I forgot that book was coming out this week. It's the last book to one of my favorite book series. I actually kind of wish I had school now. That way, I could have a chance to run to the bookstore I pass on the way home. I don't want anyone from school catching me. I'm probably the only one in the world who buys books made out of paper anymore. What's wrong with me?

"I guess." I said. I looked out the window again. "Maybe when things calm down a bit." I walked back to my room to get my clothes. It felt strange to me to stay in my pajamas longer than I had to.

"Your father called. He said he'd probably be back by tonight."

"That's good. Did he win his case?"

"I'm guessing he did. He's been on a winning streak for a while now. He'd be crushed if he didn't ."

I pressed the button on the wall that made the closet doors slide open, wondering if there was something in there that I could wear that would actually keep me warm at this time of year. I pressed another button that turned the light on inside of the closet, this one not hurting my eyes as much, as I went through my hangers looking for a decent outfit. There was nothing that I could see in the front of my closet that looked warm enough. Just my old short sleeved shirts and few summer dresses.

"Upamon, you hide in my closet a lot, don't you? Do you think that I have any long sleeved shirts that aren't in the attic?"

I got a short muffle from my covers as a response.

"Are you going to be staying in my bed all day, Upamon?"

Again, I was replied to with only a muffle. I sighed.

I continued to rummage through my old shirts and empty tangled hangers. Man, I really need to organize my stuff so I don't get into these kinds of messes anymore. I passed through shirt after shirt after dress, and still nothing. Just mostly summer clothes. But just when I was about to give up, I passed something in the back, so fast I almost missed it. It was… well I guess it's a dress, I wouldn't exactly call it that. It didn't look like one, but it was all in one piece so I guess it's a dress. It was a casual pale blue "dress" with off-white sleeves and a nice green bow under the collars. It had a tie at the waist that actually made it look less like a dress and more like a shirt with a matching skirt. The skirt will defiantly make my legs cold, but I guess it's alright if I'm not going outside.

It actually hasn't been that long a time since the I've worn this dress. I wore it about two months ago at a picnic my dad brought me to. It was some kind of reunion for my father and his friends. He said it was because he and his friends used to fight digimon a long time ago, and they were celebrating twenty-five years of peace after they defeated a really evil digimon. I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not. For all I know, it could be just a made-up story. One of my dad's friends is a famous author, who makes a living off of writing these types of stories. Either way I still enjoy going there every year because I get to see the children of my father's friends, who are about my age. Their all very nice.

So I put the remote to my room back on my desk and ran to my bed with of the dress hanging on its hanger in my hand. I lifted up my blankets and sheets again to see Upamon's face. He jumped and scurried back into the warmth of the blankets. His cute face was still sticking out.

"Hey, do you think this dress still fits me?" I asked, holding it up over my body.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a girl."

"I'm just asking for your opinion."

"I thought you weren't into clothes and stuff." He said.

"I'm not, but I still want your opinion."

"I don't know."

"Hey, are you going to be staying under my covers all day? You really shouldn't be doing that. It's really unhealthy. It's dark in there and it must be hard for you to breathe." I said.

"I can get by."

"On what? Do you want me to bring your food into here? That would leave a mess."

"Okay. I can live with that. I would be a nice change since you're room is so clean you can eat out of the garbage."

I sighed. "I'm not that much of a neat-freak, am I?"

Upamon didn't answer. He just scurried back into the blankets.

I scanned around my room. It was a fairly clean room. The carpet was completely empty with nothing lying on it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm pretty, I guess. People tell me I am, anyway. I've never really given it much thought. I guess I'll go out today. I don't need to worry about the book selling out, but I need the fresh air. Yeah, I could use something to do today.


	3. Chapter 2: One Exciting Day

**Diane's POV **

Kevin, Terrence, Kendra and I live in the same apartment building. That's why we walk to and from school together every day. Darren walks with us too, but that's only because he and Terrence are friends. Darren's father owns a surprisingly famous noodle company, so his family his loaded. He's got everything, he lives in a mansion, butlers, hottest game systems, ect. You name it, he could just get it without even lifting his finger. He could ride a limo to school and be popular, but he _decides _to walk with us every day. He may be a spoiled rich kid, but he doesn't act like it.

"How long are you going to hog that umbrella? I'm getting drenched!" Kendra yelled to Darren on our way to school.

"You could have brought your own umbrella you know." replied Darren.

"I would have but I didn't think it was going to rain today."

"Yeah, this rain wasn't on any of the weather reports." I said

"Weird." said Terrence

"Just give me the umbrella!" yelled Kendra.

"Look we're almost at school. How about I give it to you when we walk home from school?"

"And go to school soaking wet? No way!"

"It's not even raining that hard!"

"Easy for you to say all nice and dry under your umbrella."

"Must they always fight?" I sighed to Kevin.

"Think about it, their better than TV." He replied.

"So what _was _your nightmare about?" _What was that?! That just came out of nowhere! _

Kevin looked away for a moment. Did I just walk into a conversation I shouldn't get into?! Why did I have to bring that up?!

"Look, it's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream where I was on a beach an-"

"What! You tell her but you don't even tell your own brother?!" Terrence exclaimed.

"Well, of course I can tell her. I trust her. You on the other hand would tell the entire school about it." Did Kevin just say he trusted me?

"I wouldn't tell the entire school. I'd tell five people at the most."

"Yeah, that's so much better."

"Yeah, I don't go around telling people the insane and embarrassing things you and Darren do." said Kendra.

"Yeah! That was so funny what you did in Health class last week, Terrence." I said chuckling

"What happened?" asked Kendra.

"Terrence fell asleep and got caught." said Kevin. "It took the whole class had to shout his name three times just to wake him up."

"I can't believe Mr. Hunter actually noticed you were sleeping!" exclaimed Kendra. "You can have a beach party in that guy's class and he wouldn't notice."

"Shut up!" cried Terrence. "Try sleeping when your brother is screaming all night. 'Dark Ocean! Monster!'"

"I was talking in my sleep too?!" Kevin cried.

"Yeah, I swear, it was more annoying than when you forgot to feed Salamon whimpered all night."

"Well, remember the time _you_ forgot to feed Tokomon? He ate my pillow!" said Kevin.

"He didn't eat the whole thing!"

"Wait, wasn't the dark ocean in one of your dad's books?" I asked.

Again, an out of nowhere question!

"Oh, yeah!" said Kevin "It was the one where my dad saved my mom from these, um, what were those digimon called again?"

"Scubamon." corrected Kendra.

"Yeah, Scubamon. They took her to the Dark Ocean and my dad saved her by jumping through this portal or something."

"I always thought it was weird that that part of the story was never continued. It was the best part!" I said.

"Well it's not our dad's fault." said Terrence. "It's a true story. The Scubamon just said that them and their master would come back and they never did."

"Yeah, and that creepy guy, Daemon was sent to the dark ocean too, and yet he never came back for revenge." said Kendra.

"I don't remember Daemon." said Terrence.

"Your kidding, right?" said Kendra, "Your own father wrote the books, and you don't even remember Daemon?"

"Well it's been awhile since I read dad's books. Sorry for not remembering every last detail."

"I honestly can't imagine you reading a book with words more that four letters." Kendra said playfully.

"Hey!" exclaimed Terrence. "Just because Darren's my best friend doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Yeah!" cried Darren "....Hey, wait a minute!"

Kendra opened her mouth to say something, but Darren covered her mouth.

"Stay out of this, Kendra!" exclaimed Darren.

Darren quickly removed his hand from Kendra's mouth with disgust.

"Gross! You licked my hand!" cried Darren.

"Why do we hang out with them?" I asked Kevin quietly.

Kendra and Darren were going to argue more (like they always do) but they were interrupted by a large roll of thunder the huge barking dog on the other side of the fence we were passing.

I think when that dog barked I jumped and gave a little "Eeeeeeep!" but I don't think they heard me because of the thunder.

"C'mon guys, let's leave." I said, quickly walking down the sidewalk, "That dog scares me."

"Oh, c'mon! He's on the other side of the fence. It's not like he's going to jump over." said Terrence.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Well what if he does?" I asked. "It just makes me kind of nervous because we don't have our digimon, you know?"

"I thought you knew karate?" Darren added.

"I know, and kendo too. C'mon guys, you know I don't get scared that easily! I'm not like one of the kind of girl who hides in a corner if something comes at me! I can take anyone or any thing that comes my way down in a minute!" I looked back at the fence "It's just dogs that freak me out."

I know it sounds weird, but if you ever saw that dog, you'd think you'd need the animal control instead of a digimon. I think it was some kind of rottweiler or some kind of dog that can rip your limbs off with the right training. If you couldn't already tell, I have a MAJOR fear of dogs.

"Oh, I bet I could fight him even without Demi-Veemon." Darren said confidently.

"I'll bet you ten bucks if you can't." Terrence said with a grin.

"Ten bucks?! You're on!"

"Hold on! The last time you guys bet ten bucks on something we were banned from the zoo." said Kendra.

"What?! They found the monkey's about a month later." Darren said in his defense. Please, don't even get me started on the monkey incident. Let's just say it involved a rubberband and a three pound rock.

"Terrence, Darren, you have done a lot of stupid things, but even you guys should know that you, plus giant bulldog, equals pain." Kevin said very slowly. Before Kevin even finished, Darren was already on Terrence's shoulders.

"Forget it, Kevin." I said "You always try to talk them out of these kinds of things, but you might as well be talking to a concrete wall."

"Ready, Darren?" asked Terrence.

"Ready! On three! One, two,-

"Wait!" cried Terrence.

"What?" asked Darren.

"Remember, when you die, ten bucks."

"Oh, ha ha. Get ready to loose, Terrence! Three!"

Terrence pushed up Darren's legs and went over the fence. Darren was face to face with a huge, angry, snarling dog. The dog's eyes were red with fury, and I'm not just putting that in for dramatic effect. You could tell by the look on his face he was thinking:

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _

The next thing everyone heard was:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I think I just won the bet." Terrence said proudly.

We looked over the fence to see our best friend run from that dog like a chicken without a head. I felt sorry for him.

"It kinda reminds you of a Tom and Jerry cartoon." Said Kendra as she opened up Darren's umbrella.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" I exclaimed, "He could get really hurt or something!"

"Don't worry he'll be fine." said Terrence.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Does that sound fine to you?" I yelled.

"This is not worth ten bucks!" Darren cried. "Just get me out of here!"

"Right. How are we going to do that?" asked Terrence.

"You didn't think this through?" asked Kevin.

"This surprises you why?" Kendra asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Kevin, let me get on your shoulders." I said sternly, like I did this everyday.

"But Diane, you're scared of that dog." said Kevin.

"Don't remind me."

I got on Kevin's shoulders and jumped over the fence.

Before I could call for Darren he stepped right on my head and jumped over the fence. While getting out, Darren slipped on the wet fence the fence and I could here him fall flat on his face.

"Ow!" I heard him say silently.

"Wimp." said Kendra

I turned and put my back to the fence when I saw the dog. I'll tell you right now, he looked furious. Furious times ten. I could see his sharp teeth were bared so far back you'd think he was smiling if the corners of his mouth reached his ears. His eyes were still bloodshot red. God, he looked scary when lightning flashed on him.

I wanted to scream but I didn't want the dog to attack or worse, the owner could come out. None have us have ever seen the owner, but just by looking at his dog we didn't want to. We assumed he was a policeman or hunter or former nazi! My breathing got fast and heavy. I think I was hyperventilating.

"Terrence, let me on you're shoulders so I can get Diane." I heard Kevin say.

"Wasn't that just Diane's idea?" asked Terrence "Besides, mom and dad would kill me if you died."

"I'm not going to go over the fence."

"Then how are you going to ge-"

"Just let me on your shoulders!"

"Alright! Jeez!"

Kevin quickly got onto Terrence's shoulders and leaned over the fence.

"Hurry, Kevin get off! You're heavy" exclaimed Terrence "

"I told you, Terrence, I'm not jumping over the fence." Kevin explained. "Just hold still."

"Oy!"

"Diane, on three I'll pull you up and you'll climb out." Kevin whispered, barley moving his lips so the dog wouldn't react.

I didn't react either, still petrified of the dog. But I had a plan.

"One,"

I slowly, but carefully bent down to my right shoe.

"Two,"

"Enough with the countdown!" exclaimed Terrence. "Just save your girlfriend already I think the blood circulation from my shoulders has been cut off!"

God, I hate when he calls me Kevin's_ girlfriend. _Why do people think that anyway?

Kendra quickly covered Terrence's mouth.

"Shut up!" Kendra whispered, "Do you want the dog to rip Diane's skin off?"

_Yeah, that helps._ I thought.

"Three!"

I chucked my shoe across the yard and the dog went after it. I quickly grabbed Kevin's hand and pushed my foot on the edge of the fence, but I slipped due to the fact I had no shoe, and we all fell to the ground. Without thinking, I hugged Kevin tightly.

"Thanks for saving me!" I said, still not thinking.

I then realized what I was doing and pushed away, blushing. Kevin didn't react. Now I understand why Terence calls me Kevin's _girlfriend_.

"I told you." said Kevin.

"You told me what?" I asked.

"I told you we never get bored with them around."

I laughed quietly.

"Woah guys!" Kendra yelled. "School starts in less than five minutes! Unless we run like The Flash, we're dead!"

"I could get Tokomon to digivolve and fly us-"

"Oh c'mon, Terrence!" exclaimed Kendra. "Tokomon can't digivolve and you know it."

"Well neither can Poromon."

"Poromon can digivolve into Hawkmon!"

"Oh a rookie, big difference." Darren said sarcastically.

"Guys, do you want to argue or do you want to scrape gum under desks for being late?" yelled Kevin.

"Y-Yeah, we better run." I said with some shakiness in my voice. The dog can keep my shoe.

**Health Class**

**Terrence's POV**

No one expected a day like this to take a sharp left turn like it did. It was just a normal, rainy day, we didn't expect anything to happen. Nothing has happened to us our entire lives, why should anything happen now, right? Well, I guess I can't say we weren't warned…

Our school has a boring health teacher, Mr. Hunter. He's so boring that I can't even type what he said because you'll probably fall asleep on your keyboard. The bright side is, any student could do anything in that class without getting caught! I'm lucky I sit all the way in the back of the room.

I could see Darren sitting about three desks down from me, doodling digimon in his notebook. It was DemiVeemon and all of his higher forms like Flamedramon and ExVeemon. Badly though. (Hey, so the guy's not an artist) Darren wanted to be a DigiDestined just as much as I did. Possibly even more. I wonder what kind of leader he would be?

All of the girls in the room were texting to each other on their keypads which they hid under their desks and in their purses. Every girl of course, except Diane. She just sat quietly at her desk reading a book. I couldn't read the title from where I was sitting. What girl would take this kind of opportunity to do anything in class to read a book? Diane really isn't like any other girl. She didn't even care when she had to come to school with one shoe.

Kevin was looking at her. He loves her, it's obvious. But that's just my opinion as his brother.

Kendra's a year older than we are so she's not in out class.

It was still early in the day. I was very bored and drowsy. I didn't get back to sleep after Kevin started screaming. The last thing I remember was barley hearing Mr. Hunter go on about vaccines or sickness or something else I won't need in my life unless I become a doctor. I fell asleep right on my desk.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found myself on a dark beach. In front of me was a blue octopus-like monster. His arms were large tentacles wrapped in chains, buckles, and gold. His left "arm" had three horns piercing red eyes. His face was like a mixture of an octopus and a deformed pig. His he had large wings that were the color of coral. Don't ask me how I remember all of that.

He was with a digimon smaller than the octopus digimon, but was still pretty scary. He had a maroon cloak on so I couldn't see his face and large black wings.

"It has been 25 five years, Daemon." Said the octopus digimon in the deepest, raspiest voice you could imagine, "25 long years! You have had the power to transport us to Earth and yet you refuse me all these years! Tell me one reason I should keep you breathing even now!"

"Dragomon," said Daemon "I have waited all this time to find information"

"If I wanted information I would have sent one of my Scubamon slaves to the real world!" He was practically screaming now. "What information so amazing that it took you 25 years to find?!"

"Do not test me, Dragomon. If I were not here than you would have no possible way of entering the real world. And although your size surpasses mine, I can still burn you like wood."

Daemon took out a book from his cloak. I recognized the book by the color. It was on of the book's my father wrote.

"Dragomon, do you know what this object is?" asked Daemon.

"No, I don't."

"It is called a book. Remember the story you told me? The one about the girl of light and the boy of hope?"

_"Terrence…"_ I felt everything started to shake.

"THAT IS THE ONLY REASON I'VE BEEN WAITING 25 LONG YEARS!" screamed Dragomon.

"Terrence…" It was louder, and the shaking was more intense.

"This book carries the information we need. This was written by the boy of hope. It has every detail and every secret of the DigiDestined that we need. Nothing can stop us."

"TERRENCE!" I woke up on the floor of my health class, Kevin and Darren were standing over me. The entire room was shaking violently.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the noise of falling objects

"It's an earthquake!" Kevin yelled.

"Quick, get into the doorway!" Darren yelled.

Darren jumped for the door, but then the windows shattered, causing saborlike shards to fly across the room. If Darren hadn't ducked, he could have gotten seriously hurt. Or worse…

"Forget it! Just get under a desk!" Kevin screamed.

We jumped under our desks and ducked down. As we were under the desks I could hear nothing but crashing of falling bookcases and other school supplies in the classroom and halls and the ear peircing shrieks of terrified students. It all felt like the world was coming to and end. I felt like I was going to die. I didn't know whether to feel excited or scared about the first truly exciting thing to happen to me.

Finally, the shaking stopped, but there were still kids screaming in the halls. Rain was blowing in from the broken windows. The entire room looked like a hurricane went through it instead of an earthquake. Diane practically ran to us under our desks

"Are you guys okay?!" she asked in a shaky voice. "Darren! What happened to your arm?!"

I looked at Darren, there was blood running down his hand. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a cut he must have gotten when the windows shattered.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch."

"It looks pretty deep." said Diane. "Let's see if we can go to the nurse."

As they left, I gave Kevin a _You okay?_ look. He nodded. Twin telepathy rocks.

"Kevin," I mumbled, so shook up that I could barley find the mind to speak, "What… what exactly _was_ your dream last night?"


	4. Chapter 3: Shocking News

**Ch. 3: Shocking News**

**Kendra's POV**

My mom always had to pick up my little brother, Mark from school, but today my mom had trouble with her baby brother, Sam. So I walked all the way home, got into the whole dog incident, and walk to the elementary school which was about five blocks away.

_Well, at least I got my exercise today._ I thought

While I was waiting for the bell to ring I read my favorite book, _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_ from the library. I always liked weird books like that.

When the bell rang, more than fifty three-foot kids burst out of the building. About five minutes later, Sara came out of school, yanking Max's giant mess of hair.

"Sara, let go of that boy's hair!" yelled the Sara's grandmother.

"But grandma, he deserves it!" Sara said in her defense, "He called me a boy!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like one!"

Sara yanked his hair like it was a tug of war.

"Sara, let his hair go!" her grandma yelled.

"But grandma,"

"Now Sara or no video games."

Sara let go and Max stumbled forward.

"Freak." Max mumbled under his breath as he ran into the building.

_Well, at least I got entertainment while I waited._ I thought.

I then felt her D- Terminal vibrate in my handbag. It was a massage from Mark.

**Kendra,**

**Mitch & Mary called so I'm in the digi world. Tell mom not 2 come. B back by 4,**

**Mark **

"Man, I walked all the way here for nothing!" I ranted as she stomped away angrily.

**Mitch's POV**

Me and my friends, Mary and Mark were on a small, empty beach. I remember the waves were unusually big. It felt good to feel the saltwater brush against my ankles. Don't tell anyone I wrote that sissy line.

Tanemon was grabbing on to my hair, which I don't see why since plants and water should go together. Mark's digimon, Minomon, did the same. Mary was typing random things on her laptop. Well, actually it was her dad's old laptop from when he was ten. She got it as a gift from her dad when she skipped a grade. None of us has the guts to tell her dad how old it is compared to the stuff we have now,

"Is this everyone who came?" Mary asked not turning her head away from the screen.

"Well," Mark said drawing in a deep breath "Max is helping his mom and Aunt clean up their classroom, Sara and Mathew out on their way to their townhouse from school as we speak, Jimmy is the actually almost here, and Kendra, Diane, Kevin, Terrence and Darren mentioned something about being chased by a bulldog."

"A bulldog?" Mary asked confused "How did- wait, did Darren and Terrence bet ten bucks again?"

"Uh-huh." Mark and I said simultaneously.

"Did they learn nothing from the monkey incident? Anyway, I called you here today because we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"My dad found something in his lab. Did you notice that the waves have been getting bigger?"

"Yeah, you're right. The waves have risen."I said.

"Exactly! These waves get are obviously getting higher and higher every day. We can't leave this ignored or it could start a flood. A _really_ big one."

"This is horrible!" I exclaimed. "How on Earth are we going to save all of the digimon?"

"That's the problem. This is nothing like I've ever seen before! This thing could spread."

Mark and I immediately got paler than the dead.

"H-how far could it spread?" Mark asked shaking, knowing the answer he would get.

Mary turned her head away from her screen, eyes shaking.

"It could spread to Earth."

I gasped. Mark just shut his eyes tight like he expected it.

"Hey, guys!" we heard off in the distance. It was Jimmy running up the beach. He stopped next to us, out of breath. I'm guessing he's not on the track team.

"So, what was the big news you wanted to tell me?" he asked in between breaths.

We all looked at each other. Of all people, why oh why did have to be Jimmy? If you have a nerdy, geeky friend who screams and runs away from a mouse, you'll understand the situation I'm in.

Well, as long as we told him in a calm and reasonable matter, I'm sure he wouldn't have freaked out. But:

"The world's gonna flood and we're all gonna die!" Yes, that sure helped out. Thank you, Mark. Thanks a lot.

**Mary's POV**

Everyone else showed up about a half hour later. We told them and their faces were momentarily in shock. Jimmy fainted. Thanks Mark. "How could it possibly spread to Earth?" Kendra asked

"People come to the digital world all the time." I said. "When the flood comes and someone opens the portal, who knows what could happen."

"Can't you close it or something?" Darren asked.

"Hey, I may have skipped a grade but I'm no genius!"

"But what about you're dad?" asked Montimon.

"He's doing as much as he can, but it could take months before he could close all of the portals on every computer in the world."

"Months?! Are you joking?" Darren cried, "Who knows how long it's going to be before the flood even comes? We have to stop it before it comes!"

"We can't stop it unless we know what's causing it." I explained.

Terrence was looking down at the beach, looking like he was thinking. This was really surprising to us. His eyes then widened and asked:

"Do you think a digimon could cause this? Maybe two?"

Kendra and I both opened our mouths to say how ridiculous his idea was like they usually are, but then we thought about it and said:

"That actually makes sense."

Everyone (except Jimmy, of course) starred at Terrence in such surprise.

"Well, if a digimon is doing this, it would have to be a pretty big one to make waves this big." I explained.

"Like a fifty-foot tall octopus thing?" Kevin and Terrence said simultaneously (that means at the same time; I have a very large vocabulary)

Everyone starred at them, again (except Jimmy, again)

"Okay, that was random." said Sara's Yokomon.

"Actually, we have a match." I said, typing random stuff on the Digi-Analizer. "Dragomon: Aquatic Virus digimon. They say he's in the…" my eyes grew wide with fear and confusion. I was afraid to finish my sentence.

"In the what?" Max asked.

"He's in the dark ocean, isn't he?" Kevin asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Wait, if he's from the dark ocean, how is he causing this here?" Darren asked.

"That's the thing, we don't even know if it's him. This is just an educated guess." I explained.  
"Maybe it's not." Kevin's Salamon said. "Think about it, in the books, Kari, Terrence's and Kevin's mom, was having weird and scary dreams about the dark ocean. Then she went to the Dark Ocean."

"Deja vu." said Terrence's Tokomon.

"What more proof could you get?" Darren asked.

"Well…"

"Guys, it's 4:00. Kendra and I have to get home." Mark said looking at the watch in his D-Terminal.

"Yeah, maybe we should all get home." Diane said picking up her Upamon. "We may be the DigiDestined, but we still have homework."

"Well that basically sucks." said Darren.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow, okay?" asked Kevin.

I gave one last look at the huge waves and said "Sure, okay. I mean, it's not like the flood's going to come tomorrow or something."

Jimmy slowly got up behind us.

"Uh, what'd I miss?"

**Kevin's POV**

Terrence, Darren, Diane and I were working on our social studies projects in our room that night. Well, at least Diane and I were working on our project. Terrence and Darren were playing video games.

"Hey, Kevin, can you print me a world map?" Diane asked while painting our globe. "I have no clue what Asia is shaped like."

"Sure."

"Isn't that the one shaped like a boot?" Darren asked.

"That's Italy, genius." said Diane.

"Speaking of geography, shouldn't you guys be working on you're project too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Terrence said as he continued playing.

"And not playing video games."

"Yeah."

"You do know that the project is due in about a week, right?"

"Yeah."

Diane rolled her eyes.

"Terrence, can I have ten bucks?"

"No."

"Darn."

"I don't even have ten bucks."

"What about the ten bucks that you won from the bet this afternoon?" Diane asked.

"How do you think I got this video game?"

Diane's right eye started twitching. After the whole bulldog thing, I could see why. The next thing we knew, I pulling Diane back from killing Darren and Terrence while she was screaming:

"Let me at 'um! Let me at 'um!"

My mom then walked in the middle of the madness. She made no shocked expression whatsoever. Terrence and I could never figure out why our mom never freaks out at the weird things we do like other moms do. I personally think it's because she had a brother so she knows how it feels.

I stopped paying attention for a moment and accidentally dropped Diane on top of Terrence.

"Darren, you're parents just called. The roads are flooded so you're going to have to stay over tonight."

"Cool! Sleepover!" Darren exclaimed. He would have high-fived Terrence if he Terrence wasn't under Diane at the moment.

My mom smiled weakly and walked out. The second my mom left, Diane continued torturing Terrence.

"I almost got attacked by a killer dog!" she yelled, shaking him.

"I'm sorry!"

"You know that dog terrifies me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I lost one of my favorite shoes!"

"Guys!" I yelled.

"What?" Diane asked as she stopped shaking Terrence.

"Did my mom just say it was flooding?"

Everything got quiet and we all looked at each other. We all quickly squirmed off the ground (and Diane got off of Terrence) and we rushed to the window. All of the streets were flooded like a brook.

"Oh, God." Terrence said flatly.

"This is not good!" Darren said eyes wider than plates.

"Ya think?" Diane said gripping the curtains.

"Guys, call everyone." I said with a more serious face than I ever had. "Now!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Flood

**Chapter 4: The Flood**

**I'm so sorry about the technical difficulties in this chapter. I have no clue what's going on but a huge chunk is getting deleted from this page. I hope it's all there by the next chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter so please review. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Normal POV**

"How could this have happened so quickly?" Mary asked, just hearing the news from Kevin on her high tech video phone.

"Don't ask me! I'm not the one who predicted this in the first place!" he replied.

"I didn't predict this either! My dad found this information at his lab and told me. I thought it was way to important for you guys not to know too."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Diane asked

"I'm just thinking we have to tell our parents before things get worse." Mary replied

Diane screamed as she was looking out the window and Terrence quickly covered her mouth.

"Kevin, you have to see this!" Terrence called. Kevin rushed over and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "Mary, look out your window now!"

Mary did, but she wished she hadn't. There was a hole in the sky, and inside they could see the dark ocean, but the worst part was what was coming out of it. Yep, you guessed it: Dragomon!

He came out of the portal and crushed a building. The sheer force of the giant shook the Earth, causing everyone to fall over and the power to go out for a moment.

"First Godzilla, now this, what's wrong with Japan?" Terrence cried

"This is no joke, Terrence!" Mary yelled from the phone.

"What just happened?" Diane asked.

"I'm thinking we're in trouble." said Darren.

**Sara's POV**

I was in my room watching TV with my brother, Mathew. There was thunder and lightning outside, which was causing Mathew to cling to my arm and squeezing Tsunomon. It wasn't really the lightning that scares him. It reminds us of the flashes of cameras from the paparazzi who follow our family due to the fact that our dad is the first man to land on Mars and our mom is a fashion designer. It's mostly the thunder.

I suddenly heard a crash outside and car alarm went off. That's when I remembered what Mary said about that flood.

_No way, _I thought_ it can't, it can't arrive the day she predicted it, can it?_

I rushed to the window and I realized, it could. The crash was a car swerving off the road because the roads were flooded like a brook.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Mathew asked.

"I think that we're in danger."

"Why?" Yokomon asked.

"It's flooding just like Mary said. I don't even think we can leave the house."

I started to hyperventilate, wondering if we could ever leave the house again. Ever see my friends again. Ever see my parents again!

Well, we never see our parents anyway. My dad, like I just said, is in space, and my mom is currently on a business trip in China. We live with our grandma but our digimon keep us company.

My D-Terminal rang and I jumped. I rushed to my backpack and took it out. It was from Darren!

**Sara,**

**Meet us in the digital world now!**

**Darren**

Just then, I saw something huge out the window. The ground jumped under my feet and I fell on my face.

I picked up my D-Terminal I dropped and typed

**Darren,**

**I'm leaving right now**.

**Sara**

**Terrence's POV **

My mom was screaming in the other room, but my dad helped her calm down. Kevin's Salamon, my Tokomon, Diane's Upamon, and Darren's DemiV-mon ran into our room and were ready to digivolve. We got out our digvice's and were about to run outside and fight Dragomon like the DigiDestined we're supposed to be, but…

"Don't go out there!" my mom cried.

"Mom, we're the DigiDestined, we have to fight him!" I yelled.

"You don't understand. Tokomon and Salamon can't even digivolve to the champion level. You're just not ready!"

"But, mom, you fought VenomMyotismon when you were eight!"

"That's different. This digimon is… different."

"But mom-" Kevin grabbed my arm shaking his head slowly. His eyes were telling me this wasn't the time to argue.

"We have to do something." I whispered to him.

"Terrence, remember this morning when you said that nothing exciting happens in our lives?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, unfortunately, this is one of those times."

I was about to say something back, but

"Spiking strike!"

We all rushed to the window to see what was going on. It was a Stingmon attacking with a glowing pink light coming out of his arm and cut Dragomon's arm, but Dragomon swatted Stingmon away like the bug he was.

We then heard gunshots from who knows where. It was probably from Kendra's dad, the policeman who is most likely the only one we know with a gun.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon cried.

"That's Flamedramon!" Darren cried in excitement "My dad's fighting Dragomon! This is so cool!"

It was cool. It's not every day that you're parents fight a giant deformed-octopus monster and his evil cloaked friend. Wait, his evil cloaked friend, Daemon, Dragomon's creepy partner from my dream, where was he?

"I'm going out there." My dad said walking toward the door. Patamon flew by his side. "C'mon Kari."

"I'm not going." She said sternly.

My dad stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"That digimon came from Dark Ocean. Remember 25 years ago, when we went there? When we fought those Scubamon, do you remember what they said? They said their master would come after me! What if this is their master? If it is, he could, he could take me and, and..." she trailed off and broke down into tears. My dad came to her side and held her hand.

"Ever since that day, I've been scared that they would come back for me." She continued, still sobbing "Now their here and… and"

"They won't take you, Kari!" My dad yelled looking directly into my mom's eyes, "They won't take you as long as I'm here. You are my wife, Kari, you are the only one I love, and I promise, I promise I will protect you as long as I live!"

"Oh, TK," They kissed. Darren and I were disgusted so we continued watching the fight out the window. What do you expect, we're 11! I think I might have heard an "Awe…" from Diane, but she's a girl.

"Promise you'll come back for me?" my mom asked.

"I promise." My dad said running out the door.

I gripped on to Tokomon, disappointed that I couldn't fight.

I just don't get it. I thought We're the DigiDestined aren't we? Why can't we fight him? What's so different about this digimon than any other one? If only I knew at the time. But believe me, I was sure about to find out. Big time.

Darren's POV

Diane gasped and yelled "Whoa! It's my dad!"

"Where?" I asked

"See that Submarimon in the water?" Diane said pointing.

"Oh, wow, he's one cool lawyer." Terrence said. "To bad Uncle Tai is on a business trip in America, Aunt Sora's in China, and Uncle Matt is in space."

"Yes, this is a great time to brag about your famous family, Terrence." Diane said sarcastically "Forget that we're fighting a battle for the world, lets just talk about your Uncle on Mars because-" she trailed off. Her mind fixed on to something else.

"You're just jealous because your dad is a boring high class lawyer." Terrence said.

"Terrence," Kevin said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked

"Didn't you say about something about Daemon in your dream? I don't see him anywhere."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. I'm sure he bound to show up any second. It's going to be so awesome when we fight him!"

"No way," Diane mumbled

"What do you mean, Diane?" Kevin asked

Diane didn't respond. Her eyes were still fixed on something. It must have been important because she completely tuned us out.

"He wouldn't,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Not you, dumbass!" she snapped.

Everyone's eyes widened. We were all surprised! Who knew that Diane, Ms. Sweet-and-innocent Diane, would say something like that? Either she's really upset about something, or she's spending way too much time with Kendra.

"Diane, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, touching Diane's shoulder affectionately.

"Look! My dad's he's-"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Submarimon cried, shooting his nose/torpedo at Dragomon's leg…. Tentacle…whatever you want to call it!

Dragomon raised his bundle of tentacles wrapped in chains to the portal to the dark ocean he came out of. A golden trident slowly came out of the out the portal as Dragomon curled his tentacles around it like a fist.

"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon bellowed. He raised his trident up to the sky we heard thunder roar.

"No…" Diane whispered "DAD NO!"

It was too late. Dragomon struck down his Forbidden Trident and lightning struck the water and it conducted into the water. A wave hit a power cord and all the lights in town went out. We quickly saw dead fish in the water. We also saw Submarimon, upside down. His windows were broken.

Diane got down to her knees, quickly breaking down into tears quivering.

"Cody…" Kari whispered.

"I don't think that's ever happened." I said

"Why me?" Diane mumbled, still in her own world, now on her knees. "Since when do people who fight digimon die? Why did it have to be my father? WHY?!" She put her head on Kevin's shoulder and continued sobbing.

The fighting started up again as fast as it stopped. We couldn't see the battle since it was pitch black. The only light we could see was the gunshots of Kendra's father's gun and the cracks of lightning that lit up the sky.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin and Terrence said about Daemon. It was obvious why they were working together: Daemon can open a portal to any dimension, like from the Dark Ocean to our world. But if Daemon had these powers all along, than why did he wait til now to use them? What exactly were they waiting for to keep them this long? What exactly are we missing here?

Terrence shivered. I thought he was scared, heck we all were after what we just saw, but it was something else. I could just tell.

"Did you feel that?" Terrence asked Kevin. Kevin nodded his head solemnly.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"I did. Something's coming." Kevin said grimly.

Diane sniffed and took her head off Kevin's shoulder, her eyes still flooding with tears.

"I feel it too." Kari said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"That's it! I'm not going to let anyone else die while we just sit here and watch! I'm going out there." Terrence said, walking toward the door, Tokomon perched on his head.

"Oh, no you are not," Kari protested. "Did you not just see what happened to Cody? That could be you, Terrence if you're not careful-"

"I'm not going to let my father die too!" Terrence snapped.

The room fell silent. Terrence wiped the tears on his sleeves, embarrassed. Terrence flung the door open and ran outside.

I saw Kevin shiver again, but this time he showed a scared expression on his face. He felt something again. Kevin jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

"Terrence stop!" he yelled.

"Flame inferno!" someone with a deep, raspy voice called out of nowhere. It was Daemon, firing streams of flames from his hands, aiming for Terrence and Kevin.

"TERRENCE! KEVIN!" Kari screamed in horror.

Kevin and Terrence ducked down. Salamon and Tokomon didn't digivolve. They didn't have to, because someone else saved them. Someone on their digimon jumped in the way of the flames. Someone brave, someone not afraid to risk their own life to save others, someone everyone cared about… My stomach and throat tightened when I saw it was… my dad.

"Davis!" we heard TK yell.

Daemon closed his hands, stoping the flames. The cloth wraped around his head covered his face, but his glowing red eyes showed absolutly no sign of regret. Amost joy even.

"Dad!" I yelled

"Get inside…" my dad told us, wincing in pain and holding on to his burnt side.

"Are you okay?" Terrence asked.

"I said get inside! Now!" he yelled.

Terrence and Kevin hesitated for a second, but ran back inside. I however, ran outside to my dad. Sure, call me and idiot for running outside when Daemon could have killed me at any moment. I really don't care.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Darren… Darren get inside." My dad said weakly.

"No dad! I'm not going to leave you!" I cried.

My dad grinned, which must have been difficult for him. He wasn't on fire because of the heavy rain, but his skin had really bad scorch and burn marks on them. He clearly wasn't okay.

Radramon wasn't any better. His tail and the top half of his armor was completely burnt brown and black. I don't think he can hold up like that much longer.

Radrimon flew a little closer to me so my dad could put his other hand on my shoulder.

"Darren, you… you remind me of myself. Your brave, you don't let others get in the way of what you believe in. Keep those qualities. You'll need them if you're going to where those goggles. You deserve them. Darren, I am proud to call you, my son."

"Dad…"

My dad clenched on to his burnt side again, wincing in pain. It was really hard to look at. I promised myself I would never cry in front of my dad, to always show him I was brave and tough, just like him. I think he can forgive me for doing it now.

"Dad please, please, don't go!"

"I can't, but son, don't let him get to Anna. Take care of your mom."

I nodded.

That's when Raidramon couldn't hold himself up in the air anymore and he fell down like a bag of sand. My hands were trembling, I could barely breathe. I felt like I had been punched in the gut five hundred times. I tried again to not sob but I couldn't help it.

"Dad!" I yelled again.

"Serves him right for getting in the way of my prize." Daemon said flatly.

That line, that single simple line not even enphesized, just snapped something big inside of me that tensed every part of my body.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed

Suddenly, I saw a heavenly blue glow shine from inside the house. I truned around and saw it was coming from DemiVeemon.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to… X-Veemon!" He yelled as he spread his dragon wings jumped into action. Kevin and Terrence dragged me back in the house.

"Oh, Kevin! Terrence! Thank God you're both okay," Kari said hugging her two alive sons.

"What were you thinking?!" I screamed at Terrence. "What on Earth were you thinking! You know, that's it. You weren't thinking. You just ran out, not even considering you might die!"

"Of course I considered it!" He yelled "I wanted to fight, I just couldn't do nothing. I knew Daemon was coming and leaving it be didn't seem right." He looked down. "And now I know it was wrong"

"Wrong? Someone died because of you!"

"Guys!" Kevin yelled, breaking us up. "Cut it out! You think we have time to argue? Darren, I understand you're upset about your dad right now and you'll do or say anything out of anger. And Terrence I know you just want to protect everyone, but we're under attack right now! Right now we need to stop arguing with each other and work thourgh this together like the team we keep saying we are!"

"No Kevin, he's right." Terrence said quietly. "It's my fault. I should have listened to you guys and stopped and thought for a moment. If Darren's father didn't jump in the way not only me but Kevin would be dead. I'm sorry."

I was so upset at the moment, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that less than 20 minutes ago we were in the other room just playing video games. Now, our lives are never gonna be the same.

Diane was still sobing on the couch I sat next to her and cried along with her. Well, I was just doing those quiet sobs. Diane was crying like a child. Kevin went to her side. No surprise there.

"We need to digivolve and fight like DemiVeemon." said Upamon.

"You guys can't right now." said Terrence. "There's no way we're powerful enough."

"We don't even have digivices." said Kevin. "Besides, even if we did it wouldn't make any difference."

"Guys," said Diane, "The do-"

"So we're trapped?!" I yelled.

"Do you have any ideas, Darren?" Terrence asked

"Well, we do have one option." said Kevin. "But you guys might not like it."

"Guys, seriously, the door's-"

"I don't think we have any other options." said Terrence, interupting Diane once again.

"Well, I think we have to fall back into the Digital World."

"You mean give up?!" I yelled.

"Hey, what's better, fighting bravely and dying or fall back for awile, get stronger, and then come back?"

I paused. I knew we had no chance of fighting back, but I wanted to stay. I couldn't give up. I couldn't just run away and know that Daemon defeated us! But, falling back would make sense. What would a good leader do…

"HEY!" Diane yelled. "Can you guys stop fighting for a minute to realize that Daemon is setting the door on fire?"

"Daemon's trying to get in!" Kari screamed

"We have to hide in the Digital World." said Kevin.

"But what about Ex-Veemon?" I asked.

"Flame Inferno!" we heard out side. Suddenly, Ex-Veemon smashed through the window and De-Digivolved back to DemiVeemon.

"We have no choice; we have to fall back into the Digital World." I said.

"If you're going there, you're going to need something." Kari said as she rushed to the other room. She came out with two D-3's, one pink, one green. She gave Terrence the green one and Kevin the pink. Yes, the pink one. I would have laughed hysterically if this had been another time.

"These will help Salamon and Tokomon digivolve." she said. "Protect yourselves and try to live in the digital world for a while."

I noticed that the door was starting to turn black. It could fall off its hinges any second.

"Let's just go!" I cried.

"Wait! One more thing!" Kari cried.

"What mom?!" yelled Terrence.

Kari hugged Terrence and Kevin one more time.

"Be careful." she said. "I love you both."

"We love you too." said Kevin.

"We promise, we'll come back." said Terrence

We ran into TK's study where the computer was. We pressed a button and the holographic screen appeared (we're from the year 2027 so you'll be seeing a lot of future devices). Suddenly, two blue and yellow lights shot out of the computer and into Diane and my hands. They were D-3's!

Diane stared at her yellow D-3 in awe "Are… are these ours?"

Diane was interrupted when we heard the door in the other room fall down and Kari's scream.

"Forget it, let's just go!" I yelled yelled.

We held our D-3's to the holographic computer and yelled:

"Digi-Port open!"

**What did u think? I promise, a few new chapters are coming REALLY soon so leave a reivew! Also go to my homepage and vote who your favorite character is! See ya!**


End file.
